The present invention relates to bipods and mounting devices therefor. More particularly the present invention relates to pivotal bipod assemblies and novel mounting assemblies for attaching a bipod to a firearm such as a rifle or the like.
Modern firearms, such as rifles in particular, may be more accurately and conveniently fired by the user if the firearm is equipped with a bipod device for supporting and steadying the barrel. Bipods may be fixedly or removably mounted onto firearms and have been found to be most convenient if they can be somehow retracted in a storage position when they are not in use. Lightweight bipods and mounts therefor are taught in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,327,422 issued June 27, 1967; 4,470,216 issued Sept. 11, 1984; 4,625,620 issued Dec. 2, 1986; and 4,641,451 issued Feb. 10, 1987; the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. While the bipods disclosed in these prior patents are extremely convenient, may be adjusted and retracted and include various advantageous mounting assemblies, there remain certain desirable improvements which have not been heretofore recognized but are addressed in the present invention. For instance, while these prior bipod devices are adjustable for various forward and reverse angles with respect to the barrels and are also adjustable with respect to the bipod leg length which may be retracted or extended to adjust to various shooting situations, the bipods require time consuming adjustment which time is not always available in hunting and other shooting situations. Also, these bipods do not readily adapt themselves to slanted surfaces and irregular surfaces when in use. This increases the frustration level of the user and/or chances of missing a shot due to the excess time required for finding a suitable rest for the firearm bipod during shooting and for adjusting the bipod to accommodate various irregular surfaces.
A bipod which is pivotal in a plane generally transverse to the barrel of a firearm is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,283.
Additionally, while these types of bipods may be retracted for storage and carrying they have had a tendency in the past to rattle about and create other unwanted noises when in use or while in the retracted position.
A further disadvantage is that while many of these bipods are designed for attachment at a sling swivel stud or other places adaptable for mounting of bipods found on many firearms, there is an increased need for a universal adapter which may be attached or removed from a variety of firearms as desired by the firearm owner and without undue wear and tear on the firearm.
Additionally, it has been a goal in the art to provide a quick release mechanism whereby the bipod extension may be easily removed leaving a bipod mounting attachment on the rifle. Also, in the past there has been a need to provide a mechanism for releasable attachment on a semi-automatic rifle.
In the present invention a pivotal bipod adapter is provided which allows the legs of the bipod to pivot in a single plane which is generally perpendicular to the gun barrel direction. This allows the shooter to place the bipod and gun on an uneven surface quickly and without unnecessary canting of the rifle. In the pivotal bipod assembly of the present invention the pivotal adapter is configured such that undesirable rattling type noises from the bipod adapter are diminished substantially. Additionally, in accordance with the present invention there is provided a universal bipod mount assembly which may be advantageously attached to a rifle without any necessary modification or addition of sling swivels or other nonremovable type fixtures to a firearm. The adapter of the present invention also includes a quick release feature whereby the bipod and moving parts thereto may be easily detached from a firearm. A novel apparatus for attaching a bipod to a semi-automatic rifle is also provided.
According to the present invention there is provided a pivotal adapter assembly for pivotally attaching a bipod to a firearm. The pivotal adapter assembly includes a base portion which has a means for providing a pivotal engagement with a mounting bracket of a bipod. A means for attaching the base portion to the firearm is also included. The mounting bracket for attachment to the bipod base includes portions thereof for cooperating with the base portion, which portions provide for pivoting of the mounting bracket in a single plane or direction generally transverse to the direction of the barrel.
Also, provided in the present invention is an apparatus for removably attaching a bipod to a firearm. The apparatus has a base with a facing means for contoured cradling of the forestock of a firearm. A strap member is provided for allowing releasable attachment of the base to the firearm. The strap is connected to the base and encircles portions of the firearm. The strap includes a means thereon for clampingly engaging the firearm between the strap and the facing means. The apparatus also includes a means for attachment of a bipod assembly to the base portion.
A bipod adapter for a semi-automatic firearm is also provided. A bipod adapter is provided for use on a semi-automatic firearm which firearm includes a gas block having a threaded bore therein and a fore-end cap adapted for being fastened to the gas block with a fastener. The bipod adapter of the present invention includes a adapter base with a bore therethrough. The base is associated with the firearm generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the barrel when in assembled relationship with the firearm. Portions of the adapter base are provided for substantially engaging portions of the barrel for inhibiting rotational movement of the bipod adapter. A fastener is included for providing axial forces against the base for fastening of said fore-end block and said base to said gas block. A portion of the bipod adapter is provided for the attachment of a suitable bipod.